The invention concerns a driving rod lock for a sliding door, with a lock housing which is arranged to the rear of a cuff plate and which comprises a driving member for a driving rod for driving bolt elements, which driving rod is displaceable between a blocked position and an open position of the lock by actuation of the driving member along the rear side of the cuff plate, with a tracer which extends through an opening of the cuff plate and which, with a blocking section arranged in the lock housing, blocks displacement of the driving rod from the open into the closed position.
A lock of this kind is known from EP 0 757 146 A1. The lock described there has a driving rod which is located to the rear of a cuff plate. Through openings of the cuff plate extend hooked catches which together with the driving rod are displaceable from an open position into a blocked position in which the hooked catches enter corresponding catch entry openings of a striking plate and latch there. Out of an opening of the cuff plate extends a tracer which is acted upon by the striking plate when the door is closed. The tracer has a blocking section with which in its advanced position it blocks displacement of the driving rod, so that the latter is displaceable from the open to the blocked position only when the tracer is pressed in. The driving rod is driven with a driving member. The driving member there is a slide.